Picking up the pieces
by LovingTheSummerRain
Summary: My first story! Aria is depressed after she trashed Ezra's apartment and her friends don't know what to do to help her. When Mike has an idea, they give it a try. A Jason DiLaurentis and Aria Montgomery story
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my very first Jaria fanfiction, I love the idea of these two as a couple and I think the show should have given this a try but oh well. So tell me what you think and if you want me to update this.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IN THIS STORY.

Enjoy!

It's been a week since Aria had trashed Ezra's apartment and she was still a mess. How could he use her like that? How could he know about all the things A did and not try to help her and even more important, how could he flirt with her that night at the bar when he knew she'd be his student? So many questions she didn't even want the answers for, she just wanted to forget. She wanted to be alone and she certainly didn't want to talk.

Spencer, Hannah and Emily sat at their lunch table looking over at the depressed Aria in the corner. Ever since the night they picked her up from apartment 3B she'd been like that, shutting everyone out**. 'Poor Aria, I cannot imagine what she's going through. I wish there was something we could do to cheer her up'** a very concerned Spencer said.

'**I think I know who could be able to get her to talk'** a voice behind them said. It was Aria's younger brother, Mike. He knew she was depressed because of her break up with Ezra but did not know the reason why they did.

'**Who are you talking about Mike?' **Hannah was ready to do anything if it would cheer her best friend up. If Mike knew who would be able to help their best friend she'd hunt this person down if it were the last thing she'd do.

'**Jason DiLaurentis, I know for sure she'll open up to him' **Mike said, very convinced of his statement. He too trusts Jason ever since he'd caught him trying to break into his house and let him go. He was also convinced that his older sister has feelings for the guy even though she never confessed to it.

'**Jason has been out of town for the past weeks, at his grandmother's in Georgia' **Spencer said. Ever since the night of his drunken car accident she'd saved her half-brother from he'd been out of town.

'**I know but I have his personal number and I just wanted you guys' opinion first before calling him. I know he cares enough about my sister to come back.'**

'**If you think that's what it'll take to get Aria to talk again then call him. I'm not going to continue watching my best friend drowning herself in her own misery and not do anything' **Emily said. She of all the girls knew how hard it was to lose someone like that and convinced the others to give Aria some space. However, Aria seemed to take everything harder than she thought she would, considering Aria had always been the strongest one out of the four best friends.

Mike agreed with the girls and decided to call Jason, the guy who had been his saviour when things were going downwards for him. He genuinely hoped that Jason could help his sister, he missed her and wanted her back.

Aria was walking through the dark streets on her own. She knew how dangerous it was with A still being around but she honestly couldn't care less. She hadn't heard from A since she found out about Ezra, which was kind of suspicious but she did not want to think that thought through, not now. She just wanted to clear her mind from everything that had happened to her. She sat down on a bench and stared into the darkness, trying to empty her mind.

'**Hey there stranger'** she heard a deep voice say behind her. Aria didn't bother turning around or responding and just kept staring into the nothingness in front of her.

The person walked around the bench and sat down next to her. **'Mike called me earlier today, he was very concerned for you. I left everything behind in Georgia and came straight to Rosewood. What's wrong?' **Jason stated. He was surprised when he had received Mike's call and now looking at Aria he started to grow really worried as he'd never seen her depressed like this.

Aria still didn't bother answering Jason and kept staring. **'Aria, you're scaring me. I still care for you… a lot and it hurts me to see you like that. Please, talk to me.' **Jason was now both desperate and determined to hear Aria's voice and to try and make her feel better.

Still no answer from Aria, however she moved her head to look at Jason and he could see her beautiful face drowning in the tears that haven't stopped coming down this past week. Jason looked her into her eyes and that was enough for Aria to just break down crying and Jason decided that he would talk to her later and for now it'd just be enough to embrace her into his arms and let her let it all out.

For the first time in a long time Aria felt save and loved. She was glad to feel Jason's arms around her and just say nothing. It was really what she needed. She had always felt this connection to him even in the stoned and drunken state he used to be in when Ali was still alive. There was just always something about him. She knew that behind the smoke and alcohol there was a good guy waiting to come out. She was right, even though it took him quite some time he turned his life around and she was glad for him.

'**Just let it all out Ari, I'm here for you.'** Jason tightened his grip on Aria as she sobbed even harder. Then he felt her calming down and letting him go just a little bit to look him in the eyes.

'**Thank you, and I'm sorry.' **Was all she said. She really was thankful for Jason, he really was her hero. Even after hurting him and saying that she was 'unavailable' after their kiss he was still there for her.

'**Oh Ari you don't have to thank me or have anything to be sorry about, everything is fine.'** He could not believe how selfless this girl was, worrying about him and his feelings when she was the one in pain.

'**No, everything is not fine. I hurt you, you left town because of me. You were drunk and had a car accident because of me and yet you're here comforting me.' **Aria was glad he was there for her but she could not understand how after everything she did to him he was still the one to comfort her.

'**Ari, you did nothing wrong. I am responsible for my own stupid actions, not you. You were confused and I did not make it any easier for you with that kiss. It's okay to not know what you want and I understand that. I would not be here if I did not understand that. What I don't understand is why you shut everyone out. What happened when I was away?' **Jason did not care for what happened between them. Right now he wanted to know what was bothering Aria to make it better. She deserved all the best in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_I loved the fact that you guys liked this, so here is the new chapter and since I just finished my finals I will have enough time on my hands to write and post._

_xo- Samar_

* * *

Aria was walking through the dark streets on her own. She knew how dangerous it was with A still being around but she honestly couldn't care less. She hadn't heard from A since she found out about Ezra, which was kind of suspicious but she did not want to think that thought through, not now. She just wanted to clear her mind from everything that had happened to her. She sat down on a bench and stared into the darkness, trying to empty her mind.

'**Hey there stranger'** she heard a deep voice say behind her. Aria didn't bother turning around or responding and just kept staring into the nothingness in front of her.

The person walked around the bench and sat down next to her. **'Mike called me earlier today, he was very concerned for you. I left everything behind in Georgia and came straight to Rosewood. What's wrong?' **Jason stated. He was surprised when he had received Mike's call and now looking at Aria he started to grow really worried as he'd never seen her depressed like this.

Aria still didn't bother answering Jason and kept staring. **'Aria, you're scaring me. I still care for you… a lot and it hurts me to see you like that. Please, talk to me.' **Jason was now both desperate and determined to hear Aria's voice and to try and make her feel better.

Still no answer from Aria, however she moved her head to look at Jason and he could see her beautiful face drowning in the tears that haven't stopped coming down this past week. Jason looked her into her eyes and that was enough for Aria to just break down crying and Jason decided that he would talk to her later and for now it'd just be enough to embrace her into his arms and let her let it all out.

For the first time in a long time Aria felt save and loved. She was glad to feel Jason's arms around her and just say nothing. It was really what she needed. She had always felt this connection to him even in the stoned and drunken state he used to be in when Ali was still alive. There was just always something about him. She knew that behind the smoke and alcohol there was a good guy waiting to come out. She was right, even though it took him quite some time he turned his life around and she was glad for him.

'**Just let it all out Ari, I'm here for you.'** Jason tightened his grip on Aria as she sobbed even harder. Then he felt her calming down and letting him go just a little bit to look him in the eyes.

'**Thank you, and I'm sorry.' **Was all she said. She really was thankful for Jason, he really was her hero. Even after hurting him and saying that she was 'unavailable' after their kiss he was still there for her.

'**Oh Ari you don't have to thank me or have anything to be sorry about, everything is fine.'** He could not believe how selfless this girl was, worrying about him and his feelings when she was the one in pain.

'**No, everything is not fine. I hurt you, you left town because of me. You were drunk and had a car accident because of me and yet you're here comforting me.' **Aria was glad he was there for her but she could not understand how after everything she did to him he was still the one to comfort her.

'**Ari, you did nothing wrong. I am responsible for my own stupid actions, not you. You were confused and I did not make it any easier for you with that kiss. It's okay to not know what you want and I understand that. I would not be here if I did not understand that. What I don't understand is why you shut everyone out. What happened when I was away?' **Jason did not care for what happened between them. Right now he wanted to know what was bothering Aria to make it better. She deserved all the best in the world.

'**Here you go' **Jason said as he handed Aria a cup of coffee. He had taken her to his house since she was cold and didn't want to go home. She was sitting on his couch tucked under blankets waiting for him to sit down with her.

'**Thank you'** was the only thing Aria said. She was debating in her head whether she should or should not open up to Jason about Ezra.

'**Are you ready to tell me what's on your mind or do you want me to just put on a movie or something to take you mind off of things?' **Jason was not going to push Aria anymore, he just wants her to be comfortable and do whatever she wanted to do.

'**No, I'm ready to tell you what's wrong.'** Jason smiled. **'I broke up with Ezra last week. Turns out he was just using me to get closer to my friends and I because he was writing a true crime book about Ali's death'**

Jason's smile dropped. He was both angry and confused. What was there to write about Ali's death and the idea of Ezra knowing Aria was under aged when he started seeing her was just perverse and completely wrong. **'I don't understand, why would he want to write a book about Ali's death?'**

'**There's so much more to Ali's death than you know Jason' **she knew that there was no turning back now, Aria had to tell Jason about everything. She had to tell him about A.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows **'What do you mean, there's much more to Ali's death?' **

'**What I mean is that before Ali was killed, she was being stalked by someone that wanted her dead. This person calls him- or herself A and is stalking us now too. This person is monitoring us 24/7 and probably knows what we're doing and what we're talking about right now which puts us in major danger. This was the person that pushed me off the stairs in my basement and this is also the person that tried to run Hannah over with a car and much more.'**

Jason didn't know about any of this, which makes him feel even worse because there's someone out there trying to hurt his sisters, the girl he loves and their friends.

Aria hesitates and then leans in to whisper in his ear **'Now here's the twist, Ali is not dead. And please pretend that I said something else so we don't put Ali in more danger than she is.'**

'**What does Ezra have to do in all of this? How does he know about Ali to come and write a story about it?' **Jason asked

'**Turns out Ali had a relationship with him before she died. Ali had tricked him into thinking she was Cece's roommate and they started a relationship. That's all I know.' **Aria knew she was now in for a treat from A soon enough but it felt good to let everything out.

Just as she was thinking this her phone buzzed. **"You talked, get ready to run –A."** Aria looked at her phone in shock, she started looking around for any movement. Who could've possibly heard her conversation with Jason.

Jason grabbed Aria's phone before she could tuck it away. Her reaction to the text she got was not normal, she looked scared. When Jason looked at the screen and saw the text he was shocked. How the hell did anyone hear them talking? **'That's it, I'm not letting you out of my sight until we find out who this is.'**

He went through all the other A texts and got more shocked with every text he read. **'You say Ezra knew about all of this too and he's writing a book about it?'**

Aria nodded **'That's why he got with me in the first place.'** She said as she started to get depressed again.

Jason embraces her in a protective hug **'No one can hurt you and the rest of the girls as long as I'm alive. As for A, we'll figure out who this is together. And look, I know that you don't feel the same way but I love you Aria and I will do everything within my power to keep you save.'**

Aria looked Jason in his emerald green eyes **'I think I might love you too, I'm just not sure about my feelings right now. I don't want to hurt you again, can you give me some time to sort my feelings through?' **

Jason was satisfied with her answer, he knew she needed time to sort out her feelings. The possibility of Aria loving him back made his heart beat faster than it already was since he had Aria in his arms. **'I completely understand and respect your request. I will wait for you an entire life time if I have to. But you need to know that I have no expectations from you whatsoever and any decision you make regarding us I am completely fine with. As long as I have you in my life I'm happy '**

Aria just smiled at Jason, he's the most gentle guy she's ever met. She knows she has feelings for him but she just needs some time before she can jump into a new relationship. **'You are the most amazing guy I have ever met, thank you for being you.'**

Jason shakes his head **'No, thank you for giving me a reason to turn my life around.'** That's right, Aria is the reason he went to rehab. He had realized that if he ever wanted a chance with her he'd have to man up, sober up and take his life in his own hands.

Jason got up to get some popcorn and turned on the TV to put on some kind of movie for them both to take their mind off of what they were just talking about. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company for the time being. He decided to send a text to spencer **"Aria is with me, She's still a little depressed but at least I got her to open up to me. –Jason"**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply because he received an immediate response from his half-sister **"That's great, you think she can spend the night at yours though? I don't think she'd want to go home now. I'll cover for her. –Spencer" **Jason could not help but be happy with Spencer's request. He looked over at Aria to see her eyes drooping. She is so cute, he thought to himself.

"**Sure, she's already falling asleep. Can you come by to bring her some clothes tomorrow? I doubt she'd be willing to wear anything of Ali's or mine. –Jason" "Okay, I'll see you two in the morning. And Jase? Be a little patient with her, she'll realize you're the one for her soon. –Spencer" **

Jason was startled by that last part of Spencer's text, was he really that obvious? He decided to leave the popcorn in the kitchen and turn off the TV as Aria had now fallen asleep. He picked her up and brought her into his bed. It was the most comfortable bed in the house and he wanted Aria to be as comfortable as possible. As he was about to leave the room to sleep in the guest room he heard someone call for his name.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to give a shoutout to emmaspeck for the great criticism, I will definitely do something with it further into the story. Please read and review, I really appreciate all the comment I get :)

xx- Samar

**Jason, where are you going?' **Aria called out as she looked at him. **'I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom across the hall.' 'Will you please stay with me?' **Jason was caught off guard with her request, he wouldn't have thought she'd want him to sleep in the same room. Especially since he came clean about his feelings to her.

Aria removed the covers and patted the spot next to her **'This is your bed and besides, I really don't want to be alone tonight.' **Jason hesitated before asking **'Are you sure Aria? If you don't want to be alone I can just sleep on the floor here.'** He didn't want Aria to feel like she had to let him sleep next to her but she kept assuring him that it's fine. He took off his shirt and got into the bed. Aria snuggled up to him and slowly both of them fell asleep, feeling save in each other's arms.

The following days Jason was always around for Aria's comfort and she slowly starting picking up her life again. She'd told the girls that she came clean to Jason about almost everything A-related and they were totally fine with it. Jason had gotten close to all of the girls over the days but what they didn't know was that Jason looking for A himself. He wanted to keep his sisters, his crush and their friends save at any cost. He got closer and closer till he was almost sure he knew who A was.

It's been exactly a month since the night Jason came back for Aria and Jason decided to share the information he had with the girls since he had been keeping a few secrets from the NAT club from the girls. He met up with the girls at The Brew.

'**Hey Jase' **Aria said as she kissed him and sat down next to him. **'Hey there cutie'** he responded. They had started dating a week ago. Aria was completely over Ezra and felt now nothing but hate for him. Jason had always been the one for her and she was sad that it had to take her this long to realize it but they were together now and that was all that mattered.

The rest of the girls walked in and sat down. **'So, what's up Jason?' **Spencer said. They were all kind of confused as to why Jason could've possibly called for this meeting. **'Well, the past month I did a little A-vestigation myself and I think I know who A is. You girls know of course about the NAT club that I used to be in with Ian and Garret but what you guys don't know is why the club actually existed. We knew something was up with and we knew how serious that was so that's why we started following and filming you girls and everybody you guys had any kind of relationship with. But now two of the three members of this club are dead and I'm pretty sure A is behind this and I knew there had to be a reason for that. There was something we knew that A didn't want coming out. When I tried to put all the ends together it clicked. Without going into many details it turns out that Cece, together with Ezra, were the ones that were terrorizing Ali. Cece was the one that had messed up Ali and involved her in her dangerous games. Ezra had a brief relationship with Ali, well he had tricked her into one. He was with Cece at the time too which means she as well was cheating on me. When he found out Ali could've been pregnant he was going to leave her but Ali threatened him to go to the police and have him locked up.' **Jason explained.

'**Ezra's motive to kill Ali. And of course Cece was protecting her lover.' **Spencer said. Aria was shocked, both her and Jason's exes were the ones to terrorize their lives.

'**But how come they went after us when Ali was dead, or well pretended to be?' **Emily wondered. Everything made sense, except for this part.

'**Ali always said Mona was creeping around her, she must've known that Ali was being terrorized by A and wanted to give us the same thing a-' **Aria cut her off **'And when Ezra and Cece realized that Ali was still alive they stole the game back.' **Everything suddenly made sense to the girls.

'**You guys, this explains the advanced equipment Ezra had in Ravenswood and the book he was writing. He was monitoring us to lead him to Ali and the book was just a cover up.' **Hannah said.

But there was something else that didn't make sense to spencer. **'But if Ezra didn't know that Ali never died than who was the one that tried to kill her. He must've been after her but when she was declared dead his job lost its purpose, right?' **

Jason laughed. **'That's true Spence, he was not the one to attempt murder. Guess we're way more alike than I thought.' **

The girls looked at Jason as if he was crazy, what was he saying? **'You were the one to help Alison fake her death. But you were taking so many pills that summer that almost everything became a blur. Which probably was a good thing.' **

'**But then who was the one in Ali's grave?' **Aria was still confused. **'No one , it was a fake body.'**

Now that everything was clear and all the evidence was gathered the girls and Jason went to the police and told them about everything. Ezra and Cece were arrested the next day and sentenced to life in prison. Alison came back the week after with Noel Kahn, he had helped her escape to New York where Alison had been hiding for the past two years. She did come back to Rosewood every now and then to handle some things or to clue the girls and lead them the way. Jason also had known from the start that Alison was never dead, he had hidden her in his house before. She was the person Spencer had seen in Jason's house.

'**I'm glad everything finally is over, I almost couldn't take it anymore' **Aria told Jason as they were having dinner in a vegetarian restaurant in Philly. She was still hurt by the fact that her ex was the one that was out to kill her and her best friends and she would probably never get over it but now that she has Jason he might help her forget.

'**Me too, I'm glad to have Ali back and rebuild that broken relationship we had. I'm also glad that all of you are now save. But most of all I'm glad that I finally have you.' **Jason genuinely said. He still couldn't believe that he was dating Aria. It was nothing exclusive yet but that was about to change.

'**Aria?'** Aria turned to look at Jason. They had gotten to his house and were laying in his bed watching a movie. **'What's up?' **Jason looked very nervous and Aria became a little worried. **'Jase, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?' **

Jason took a deep breath, now is the perfect time. Here goes nothing, he thought. **'I've been meaning to ask you something. I know we've been dating for a little while but you make me happy and I love making you happy too. will you be my girlfriend? It's okay if you don't want to, I totally understand a-' **Jason was cut off by something he did not expect but had desperately wanted for a really long time. Aria's lips.

The kiss turned into a make out session until Aria pulled away to catch her breath. **'You really need to stop worrying so much. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. You're so cute, all nervous and shaky.' **Aria smiled at Jason and he returned the smile glad fully.

'**Hey there lovebirds.' **Jason and Aria turned around to see a smirking Alison leaning in the doorway. **'That was quite some kiss you had going on there.'**

'**Never heard of knocking?' **Jason asked. **'If you wanted to keep me out than you should've locked the door. Hey Aria.' **Alison replied smiling. '**Hey' **Aria said smiling. She was glad that everybody got along now. Alison had definitely learned her lesson.** 'No but seriously, what do you want?' **Jason wondered what his sister could possibly want.

'**I was heading out to hang out with Noel, thought you might want to know.'** **'Okay, but be home by ten, or you can just have him hang out here with you. It's too late to be out now.' **Jason had developed a phobia for losing Alison and had become very protective of all his sisters and new girlfriend.

'**I thought he might say that.' **A familiar voice said. Noel and Eric Khan walked into the room. **'You guys should really consider locking your front door since Rosewood is such a save and friendly town.' **Noel said and kissed Alison's cheek.

'**So Noel came here to hang out with Alison, who did you came to hang out with Eric?' **Jason asked his friend. **'Isn't that obvious, I came to hang with Aria. Keep up man.' **Eric laughed at the look on Jason's face and everybody joined him. They decided to watch a movie together in the living room but halfway into the movie Aria fell asleep.

Jason got up and picked up Aria bridal style. **'I guess I will take her upstairs and go to bed too. Are you guys staying the night?' **He was really tired and wanted to head to his room as soon as possible.

'**It's too late to drive home now, we might as well stay.'** Eric said as his brother nodded in agreement.

'**Okay but you and your brother are staying in the guest bedroom. I swear to God if I catch you in Alison's bedroom Noel I will make sure to..' **Jason was again cut off but this time by Aria's hand that was put on his mouth.

'**Shut up Jason, I think they got the memo. Gosh you are annoying when you're tired, and you talk a lot. Can we please just go to bed?' **Aria mumbled tiredly.

'**Sure babe, sorry.' **Jason responded softly and kissed her nose. Eric, Noel and Alison were struggling to hold in their laughter and Jason shot them a glare. **'I mean it.' **Was the last thing he said and he took off with Aria in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

'**Jason stop.' **Aria said giggling. **'I can't fix your tie if you keep kissing my face.'**

Aria's mother and brother were coming over for dinner at Jason's to formally reintroduce himself as Aria's boyfriend. He had insisted on cooking for them instead of coming over for dinner himself. Aria had now cut her dad out of her life, especially with the way he's been treating her after finding out about Ezra, so he was not invited.

'**Mom and Mike should be here in 5 minutes, if you don't stop I might choke you to death in my hurry.'** Aria said in attempt to make him stop moving. Jason pecked Aria's nose one more time **'Okay I should be good for the night. Wait what? 5 minutes?! I have to check on dinner.' **He pulled the unfixed tie off his neck and run down the stairs. Aria laughed and followed after him **'What about the tie?' **she said while watching him very entertained. **'Oh just forget about the damn thing already!' **He wondered why people would even bother choking themselves with a piece of fabric.

Jason started mumbling a few things under his breath when he heard the doorbell ring, he was nowhere near ready to meet Aria's mom. **'Oh God, Jason just breathe. It's just a dinner, nothing special….' **Aria's mother walked into the kitchen **'Ooh smells good in here!'** She exclaimed.

Jason startled and turned around **'Oh uh hello Mrs. Montgomery, thank you.' **Ella gave Jason a weird look **'Since when did you start calling me that? It's still Ella to you sweetie and don't worry I won't go all mama grizzly on you.' **

Mike and Aria walked into the kitchen. **'Hey Jason, what's for dinner?'** Mike casually asked. Jason was surprised at how normal this was starting to feel. The Montgomeries really made him feel like he was already part of their family even though Aria's dad was out of the picture. **'Hey Mike, we are having Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp. And for desert I made semifreddo' **Ella seemed impressed **'You made everything yourself?' 'Yeah, I like to cook. And everything is from scratch, I hope you'll like it.' 'Oh I'm loving this already.' **

The dinner went smoothly as did the rest of the night. However Jason still seemed a little bit tense and being the loving and caring mother Ella is, she wanted to know what was wrong. She walked over to him since as he was doing the dishes and insisting on doing them alone. **'Jason are you okay? What's on your mind?' **Jason looked at Ella, he was not entirely sure if she was okay with him or she was just playing along for Aria's sake. **'Are you really okay with me dating your daughter?' **Jason flooped out. **'Why wouldn't I be? I've known you since you were a kid.' 'Which is exactly the reason why I'm asking.' **Ella then understood what he meant. **'You know, you made some bad choices not too long ago but you also turned your life around all by yourself. Seeing the person you've grown to be after being in a bad place like that just makes me even more happy to see you with my daughter. You're a good guy Jason, don't think otherwise.' **

Jason smiled at that, he hadn't heard such a motherly speech in a very long time. His own mother still saw him as the stoner guy he used to be but he was glad there were some people to have faith in him. He then did something he did not expect himself to do, he went in for a hug. As surprised as Ella was, it made her happy to feel as if she has a third child.

Aria was cuddling into Jason when she heard her phone beep. She grabbed it to see who had sent her a text. **Think you caught me? Well think again cause I'm back bitches –A**

Aria shot up when she saw the text, was this some sick joke or something? Could A really be back? A million thoughts went through her head. What was she going to do.

'**Are you okay Aria? What is it?' **Jason asked worriedly.

As Aria was about to show him the text she got another one. **You spill, he'll be the one I kill. Be at the graveyard in ten–A**

Aria faked a smile at Jason **'No nothing, there's something at Spencer's. Sorry I have to go now, I'll see you later.' **She pecks his lips and rushes out of his house without another word.

Ten minutes later Aria arrived at the graveyard only to find Emily, Spencer, Hannah and Ali there. **'You guys, did you get the text too?' **Hannah asked. **'I got two actually, the one you all got and then there's one where A said they'd kill Jason if I said something.' **

Alison was about to say something when they all got another text '**I spy with my little eye 5 little liars, ready to die –A' **they all read out loud. They looked at each other, scared and confused. **'I thought A was behind bars, why is this happening?'** Emily said.

'**Ezra and Cece never actually confessed to being A, did we put the wrong people behind bars?' **Spencer wondered.

Ali took a deep breath **'You guys, I have to tell you something. I was not really honest with you about what happened that night.' 'What do you mean?'** Spencer asked, now really scared. **'The part about the fake body was true, but I never told you what happened before that. Somebody hit me with a rock in the back of my head that night. My mom had seen it because she was standing in the window but she choose to bury me. She thought I was dead. I tried to scream, to get her to stop but it was as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't get one word out of my mouth. My mom buried me alive.'**

The four girls looks shocked at Alison, they couldn't believe that her own mother had buried her, they also couldn't believe that Alison had kept this from them after everything.

'**So what mrs. Grunwald told us was true, she got you out of that grave.' **Aria said. Alison nodded, now silently crying at the memory of what had happened to her. **'And Ezra was just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Ezra and Cece are not A!' **Spencer said.

'**So you got hit in the head, your mother buried you alive' **she looked at Aria, '**your ex-boyfriend did not try to kill us and no we're about to die all together?' **Hannah stated trying to wrap her head around what she had just been told. **'Hannah!' **the girls chanted. Hannah shrugged **'Sorry'**

'**But why would your mother cover for someone that hit you in the head and supposedly killed you.' **Emily asked. She was feeling a little dizzy and overwhelmed with the info that she had just received.

'**I really don't know, I wish I did but I don't. I never saw the person that hit me. I only heard my mother repeat to the person, what have you done?' **Ali responded.

As the girls were standing in the graveyard trying to figure out who this A person could be that hit Ali in the back of her head somebody approached them. **'Girls!' **they heard the person say.

'**Jason?' **Aria said. What was Jason doing here? How did he know they were here when she knew for sure that he did not follow her?

Jason approached them **'What are you girls doing here? At a graveyard, this time at night?'** he asked. **'How did you find us?' **Spencer asked. They had been here for quite some time, there was no way Jason could have followed them and then hid himself for all that time.

'**Well, after Aria left I got bored so I went to the gym and then I decided to go for a drive, that's when I saw you girls. What are you doing here, did you guys get some sort of text or something?'** Jason said.

Aria shook her head and went for a kiss **'No babe, we were at Spencer's talking about girl stuff and then we decided to take a walk.' 'At a graveyard?' **Jason asked. **'You know how spiritual I am, I felt the need to come here and the girls wouldn't let me go alone so they tagged along.' **Aria lied.

'**Let's go then, it's getting late.'** Jason stated as he looked at his sisters and girlfriend. Jason tugged on Aria's hand when something caught her eye. **'Jase, why don't you wait for us at the car. We'll be there soon.' **He nodded and left to wait at the car.

'**Aria, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.' **Spencer said. Aria debated on telling them what she thinks or not. No, she needed to be sure first. Even if it meant that she would put herself in danger for her friends. She'd take a bullet for them. **'No, I'm just a little overwhelmed. But I think A was playing a mind game with us today or we're gonna be framed for some kind of thing or whatever. I think we all should go home now and if we get any texts we meet at Spencer's. Okay?'**

'**I think Aria has a point, the last time we were framed by A with that shovel. Let's just go home now.' **Hannah said. **'Why don't we just have a sleepover tonight instead though?' **Emily proposed. All the girls agreed but Aria. **'I think I want to be with Jason tonight. And besides, it would be suspicious if he is waiting and I just tell him we are going to sleep over.'** The girls agreed, knowing that with Jason Aria would be save. They parted ways and Aria walked to the car where Jason was waiting.

'**Hey where is the rest of the power puff girls?'** Jason joked. **'They all decided to go home, Ali wanted to stay over at Emily's so she wanted me to tell you that.' **Aria said. Jason nodded and opened the car door for her. **'Let's go then.' **He said.

Aria shook her head **'Not until you tell me where we are going.' **Aria said.

'**My house, where else would we go?' **He responded. **'Is there something wrong, why are you acting like this? I'm your boyfriend, not some kind of kidnapper.'** He defended himself.

'**I'm not sure how this is possible but I know you are not Jason. For starters, he doesn't have a tattoo like you have on your wrist. Jason NEVER goes to the gym or goes for drives, he goes for runs. And when I kissed you something was just wrong. And that's not Jason's car' **Aria said scared.

'**What are you talking about?' **the person who apparently is not Jason tried. **'Don't bother trying, I know my own boyfriend. Who are you?' **Aria said while trying to mask her fears.

'**Damian DiLaurentis, nice to meet you.'** He said before knocking Aria out, putting her in his car and driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I know, I'm sorry I didn't upload any sooner but I have been kind of busy. However I am pretty grateful for all the favorites and follows and reviews. When I hit the 10 reviews I will upload two chapters I promise. :)_

_Enjoy, Read and Review_

_xo- Samar_

* * *

'You guys, I'm freaking out. Why can't all of this just be over?' Hannah said. 'I don't know, but I'm so over this.' Ali said. 'Guys, I'm gonna head home for second. I need some things and I want to check up on Aria, you know Jason never stops asking question.' The girls agreed but Spencer was going with her because it was already late and with A back nothing was save.

Hannah and Emily watched Spencer and Alison from Spencer's window just to make sure nothing happens. When the two girls enter the house, Hannah and Emily sigh in relief and go to sit on the bed.

'Jason? Aria? Where are you guys?' Ali shouted into the house. 'I'll go check Jason's room, you go get whatever you need.' Spencer said. Ali agreed and went to her room. Spencer headed for Jason's room to find him sound asleep but no sign of Aria. 'Jason? Jason wake up!' Spencer shook him a little. 'What the h- Spencer? What are you doing here.' A sleepy Jason said. 'Where's Aria?' 'What do you mean, where is Aria? I haven't seen her since she left here to go to your place.' Jason sat up, now growing concerned since his half-sister did not know where his girlfriend was.

'What do you mean you haven't seen her since. We just saw you at the graveyard about half an hour ago.' Spencer said confused. 'Graveyard? What the hell would I do at a graveyard? More importantly what were you guys doing at the graveyard?!' Jason was now as confused as never before. Why did Spencer think he was at the graveyard?

'You told us you were at the gym and then you went for a drive. Aria went with you.' Spencer was starting to think both she and her brother were going crazy. 'I have NEVER went to a gym before, I always work out outside. Wait I told you that? When did I tell you that? I never went to the graveyard. I just worked around the house today.' Jason said.

'I knew something was up the minute I looked at Aria's face. Even though this is a crazy question and you will probably think I'm nuts but I'm still gonna ask it. Do you possibly have a twin?' Spencer asked nervously.

Jason looked at Spencer. 'I had a twin, Damian. He died a couple of years ago. Ali was just two or something like that. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Jason asked slowly.

'Our parents have lied about a lot of things, maybe this is just one of those.' Spencer said. 'If that is true, we have a problem. Even though we were only about 9 years old when he supposedly died, he had tried to hurt Ali when she was just a new born. My parents thought he was mentally unstable. He stayed in the Radley children section ever since.' Jason said. He was crazy worried for Aria right now and he could not believe that his twin brother is probably still alive. 'That would totally make sense to why mrs.D did what she did.' Spencer thought out loud. 'What did my mother do?' Jason asked confused.

'Spence I have everyth- why do you two look like somebody just died?' Ali said when she walked into Jason's room. 'Nobody but if we don't hurry up Aria might. I think we finally know who A is.' And just like that all the phones went off, Jason's included. You talk, she goes –D there was a picture attached to the text. Jason opened the picture and could barely contain himself. The picture was of Aria, unconscious and tied up with a gun near her head. Jason looked at the girls and could tell that they had not received the photo, only the text which he was sort of glad for. He looked at the picture closely and recognised the place. It was the Kahn cabin. How did Damian get in there? Stupid question, he probably impersonated him.

Damian caressed Aria's face as she was lying there, all tied up. 'Why are you doing this? Why are you haunting us and ruining our lives? What are you going to do to me' Aria asked crying. 'Your boyfriend and stupid little friends figured out who I am. I always thought they were smart but it still is a shame that I now have to kill you in order for them to shut up about it.' Aria's eyes widen in fear. 'But since I am going to kill you I think you deserve to know the truth. You see, I'm the one who made Alison's life a hell. The little bitch deserved it, she took everything away from me when she was born. Hell, even before she was born she was all my parents could think about. She took away my parents and all the attention. Even Jason's attention. My own twin brother. So I tried to kill her. Can you imagine a six year old trying to kill his 2 year old baby sister? My parents thought I was crazy so then they shipped me off to Radley and told everybody I had died. About five years ago I got into a fight with this woman, something Cavanaugh. She had been bad mouthing Alison and even though I hate her and tried to kill her, she still was my sister so I pushed her out of the window and told everybody that she had taken her own life.'

Aria was shocked. Damian had killed Toby's mother which was actually quite confusing. If he hated his sister so much he was willing to take her life, why would he kill mrs. Cavanaugh for such reason? It was clear that Damian was mentally unstable and Aria actually felt sorry for him. He was just an unfortunate guy.

Damian continued 'At that point there was a new doctor, Wren Kingston. He had told me that he was seeing Alison secretly after he found out I was her brother. We became some kind of friends until he told me Alison had a pregnancy scare and wanted to break up with her after that but she blackmailed him into staying with her. She would otherwise report him to the police. So we decided to taunt her and make her go crazy and in the end get rid of her.' Wait what? Wren? Wren was the beach hottie? Now that she did not expect. It all did make sense now though.

'The night Alison disappeared was the night that Wren helped me sneak out of Radley and I hit her with a rock in the back of her head. Then my mother buried her to protect and keep me a secret to the world, the secret I have been since I was six. We stopped the A game since we thought Alison was dead. However Mona, took the opportunity to do the same to you. Little time after she was caught Wren and I found out that Alison was alive we started the whole game again and included you because we thought you might know where she was.'

Aria could not believe the story she was just told. Not only did she now know who A is and the entire story to why all this had been happening, her ex-boyfriend was in jail for no reason. Her friends and boyfriend were all in danger and so was she. As scared as she was she opened her mouth to speak 'You don't have to do this. I can forget all that happened if you just let me go and leave. I promise I will say nothing, please.'

Damian gave her an apologetic look 'Sorry sweetheart but you cannot change my mind. I am terribly sorry that your life has to end like this because you are a good person.'

Truth is, Damian really felt sorry for everything that has been happening. But it's like he has no control over his thoughts and actions. He never wanted to hurt his sister or his brother or their friends. He never wanted to work with Wren on the A scheme but he could not help himself. It was as if he was trapped in his own body by thoughts that were not his.

'I am so sorry' he whispered as he stabbed Aria in her chest. He glanced at her one more time and then left to go find Alison at the Hastings House.

'You girls go back to the house, stay together, find something to defend yourself with and lock the doors. I'm gonna go get Aria and call the police.' Jason said. Alison and Spencer looked at Jason, both really scared, and nodded. They run back to the house and did as he said.

Jason grabbed his phone and dialled a number 'Gabriel, I need help…' and he explains what was going on. Jason then calls Eric Kahn 'Eric!'

'Hey dude, what's going on. Having fun at the cabin with Aria?' Jason took a deep breath before answering him 'I need you to go down there right now, Eric that was not me with Aria and she is in real danger right now. I am on my way to the cabin and I need back up' Eric was confused as hell but decided to safe his questions for later. 'I will be there in ten' he responded and with that both guys hung up.

'You guys, I am scared. Why is the police surrounding the house?' Hannah said. The police had now surrounded the Hastings House to try and keep Damian out. The girls were all in the living room with Gabe standing by the door next to the kitchen. 'Me too, what the hell is going on?' Emily asked.

Spencer and Ali had not explained what they found out with Jason in fear of what Damian could do to Aria but little did they know it was already too late. The girls decided to do something to distract them from what was happening so they put in a movie. Neither of them could actually concentrate on the movie but at least there was something to look at.

Half an hour later the girls and Gabe heard some shuffling on the first floor. 'Uh did you hear that?' Hannah asked slowly, scared to know the answer. 'You girls stay here, I'll go see what that was.' Gabe said. 'No please stay here, don't go up there alone.' Hannah said.

The sound became louder and louder as the person was probably coming downstairs. 'Spencer? Ali? Girls where are you?' the person asked.

'Jason?' the all asked in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

_In honor of Jason's return to Pretty Little Liars tomorrow I decided to post one more chapter. I can't wait to see what they have planned for him. Also i was wondering if any of you guys would be interested in a Devious Maids fanfiction?_

_Anyways Read and Review _

_xo- Samar_

* * *

Eric walked into the cabin **'Hello? Anybody here? Aria, where are you?' **He walked further to one of the bedrooms. He opened the door to see Aria laying there on the bed with her back towards him. **'Aria?' **he slowly approached the girl and when he put his hand on her shoulder her entire body moved into his direction.

The bright red colour on the sheets and on Aria's clothes immediately caught his attention. He then realized there was a knife plugged in her chest. **'HOLY SHIT ARIA!' ** he grabbed his phone and immediately called 911. He gave them the address and hung up. ** 'ARIA WAKE UP! Aria? Can you hear me? Oh who am I kidding, of course she can't.'**

He then grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. **'Thank God she's still alive.' **He was feeling useless because there was nothing he could do besides checking her pulse every 5 seconds to make sure she was still alive. He did not pull out the bloody knife because he was scared that would only make it worse.

'**ARIA? ERIC? Anybody here?!' **A voice called through the cabin. **'Jason? In here!' **Eric called back. He walked to the door of the bedroom to prepare Jason for the sight of his unconscious bloody girlfriend. **'Eric' **Jason said as he walked up to him. **'Where is Aria? She is here right, please tell me she's okay.'** Jason was desperate to see his Aria.

Eric took a breath before he spoke **'Jase, Aria is here but she's not okay.' **Jason's face went pale. **'What do you mean?' 'Aria has been stabbed, in the chest. She still has a pulse but a very faint one. The paramedics are on their way.' **

Jason ran into the bedroom but froze when he saw Aria **'Oh God. Aria, what has he done to you?' **he slowly walked over to her bed and held her hand. **'You'll pull through Aria, just keep hanging in there. Help is on the way.' **He kissed her wrist and held it tight until the paramedics ran in. They took Aria as soon as possible and asked if Eric or Jason were to join them.

Jason was about to jump into the ambulance when he realized that Damian was probably on his way to the Hastings home.

Just as he was thinking that he got a text **Guess who's next? **It said. With a picture of Spencer's room.

As much as he wanted to be there for his girlfriend, he had to go protect his little sisters and Hannah and Emily of course. And he was the only one who knew Damian's soft spot. **'Eric, you go. I have to get to the girls before Damian does.'** Jason said. **'Sure man, wait what? Damian?' 'Questions later now go!' **Jason pushed Eric into the ambulance and ran off to his car.

'**Are you girls okay?' **

'**Yeah, what are you doing here?' **Emily asked.** 'And where is Aria?' **Spencer added.

'**Aria is down at my house with Eric Kahn so I could get to you guys before Damian does. Gabe I just got a text from him saying he was close enough to take Ali. He's probably hiding somewhere around the house. I'll stay here with the girls.'**

Holbrook nodded and left to have his men look around the house again. Spencer gave Ali a look and slowly reached for the gun she had grabbed out of her father's drawer in case anything happened.

'**You are not fooling me Damian.'** Spencer said as she pointed the gun at him. Emily and Hannah looked confused but said nothing and Ali grabbed the girls to stand behind Spencer.

'**Well aren't you smart sissy Hastings. Recognising your evil big brother but I am not here for you. Ali sweetie come here and your friends won't get hurt. If you decide to play hard to get, I will hurt you all. As simple as that.' **Damian spoke.

Alison looked from Damian to the scared looks on her friends' faces and back to Damian. She was about to walk to him when the door opened. Noel and Toby run into the room **'Ali No!' **Noel shouted.

While the girls were distracted for just a split second Damian took the opportunity to grab the gun from Spencer's hand and in that same split second he had Ali under gunfire. It all happened really fast from that moment. The girls screamed as the boys went to stand in front of the girls to protect them while they tried to get Damian to let Alison go.

Jason had arrived at the house and he sneaked in. Millions of thoughts were spinning through his head, his girlfriend is dying in the hospital because she was stabbed by his twin brother. The same twin brother who was about to hurt his little sister. The same twin who he knew was mentally unstable and was controlled by voices in his head. He felt sorry for him, all he needed was the right care and love from his parents. Now he needed to stop him before it gets ugly.

Jason slowly walked through Spencer's room down the stairs. He heard the girls scream Ali's name so he rushed down and saw that Damian had Alison. He held his finger in front of his mouth motioning to the girls and guys to keep silent. He then slowly approached Damian from the back and twisted his hand so he can take away the gun. Ali ran over to Noel and the rest while Jason took a hold of Damian.

'**Easy Damian, please calm down.' **Jason said because Damian was twisting and turning to get out of Jason's grip. **'Jason let me go! I need to do this, I have to.'** Damian was desperate to be let go of. **'No you do not have to listen to them, you can be your own man. If you want to you can. Take control of your thoughts Damian, be the strong guy I know you are.' **Jason smiled, Damian was starting to calm down which meant he was getting to him. **'Come on, let's get you to my house to calm down. Then we can figure out what we're going to do' **Damian nodded, Jason gave the rest an 'it's alright' look and both him and Damian left.

'**I am sorry Jason.' **Damian spoke up to his brother after an hour of sitting and staring at each other. **'I know you are but you need help. And as much as I want to rip your head off for what you did, I know you cannot help it. You are sick and need to get better.' **

Damian nodded. **'Is Aria okay?' **

'**I am not sure, the doctors say there's a minor possibility for her to wake up from the coma but I have to stay positive. I know she is small but she is strong, she will make it.' **Jason said, more trying to convince himself of that. He wants to be there at the hospital but his brother needed him. The police however was waiting outside his house, ready to lock Damian up for the rest of his life.

Damian on the other hand was feeling so much guilt it was becoming unbearable. The voices in his head were getting really strong too. **'SHUT UP!' **he yelled, finally exhausted from everything.

'**You need help Damian, and fast before you hurt yourself. I know what mom and dad did to you was wrong but maybe it now is time for you to take back your life. But in order for you to do that you need to be open minded to treatment. Are you?' **Jason tried as much as he could to have his brother check himself into a mental health institution. Maybe, just maybe his life might take a turn to the good side. Just like him.

Damian kept silent for a couple of minutes and stood up **'I am ready to take my life in my own hands. Jason, will you help me?'**

Jason nodded **'Come on buddy, let's get you cleaned up'** and with that the DiLaurentis twins walked out of the house and Damian handed himself in.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry for posting less frequent, my mom and I have been getting ready for our two month trip to Egypt. Once I arrive there, posting will go easier I hope. And I wanted to know what you think of PLL. Is Jason the bad guy or the good guy? _

_Pretty sure he's the good guy, anyways on with the story..._

_xi- Samar_

* * *

The next few weeks for Jason consisted of staying at the hospital and dropping by the mental health centre where Damian was staying. Aria had still not woken up and Jason was beginning to lose hope. The Hastings family had taken a trip to help Spencer get her mind off of things, Emily had gone to Texas where her dad had once again joined the army. And lastly Hannah had left town to spend some time with her father, well she was forced to by her mother.

Ella had been trying to be there for Jason as well as Mike since both guys were a mess after what happened to Aria. Ella had even tried to talk Jason into moving in with her for the time being but he refused. Instead he promised to have dinner with them every day. Only so Ella's motherly instincts would be shushed.

'**Jason are you coming?' **Alison asked her brother who was sitting and staring at his girlfriend. **'Can you give me 30 minutes, then I will bring you to the airport so you can catch your flight to Florida.' **

Alison looked at her brother **'You know what? You stay, Noel had offered to drive me to the airport. She needs you more now than I do.' **And before Jason could object Alison kissed his cheek and left the room.

Jason sighed, he felt so useless. He couldn't even bring himself to drop his sister to the airport, he couldn't help his girlfriend, he felt all alone. He was pushing everyone away and pretty much disowned his parents for what they did. They were the reason his brother felt the need to get revenge on his sister. Even though his brother was now much better with his medication and everything, he really needed Aria.

'**Come on baby, you need to wake up for me. I need you here with me. You know, Damian asks me about you every day and he feels so guilty for what he has done. But he is getting better and he even had a heart to heart with Alison the other day. They are actually getting along quite good and also with Spencer. Everyone has learned to forgive him because they know that he never meant for what happened.' **

The doctors had told him that Aria most likely was able to hear him talk to her and that talking to her might even help her to wake up. So he talked to her whenever he could about everything and nothing.

'**Ari, I feel like I'm slipping away. The urge to just turn to coke and alcohol is getting to me and I don't know how much longer I can resist. I know I have to but I'm exhausted and I feel so empty without you. As selfish as this may sound, I need you to keep me from falling apart.' **

Jason had always put up a front with everyone, saying that he was okay and this was the first time he admitted to all of this.

He grabbed Aria's hand and was about to kiss it when he felt her squeeze it. His gaze immediately changed into the direction of Aria's face. Her eyes were slightly open and a weak smile was slowly becoming visible on her face.

'**Hey there' ** Her voice was weak but to Jason it sounded like the voice of an angle. Words could not describe how he was feeling. But instead of responding he shushed her and told her he was going to get her a doctor. And with that Jason rushed out of the room with the biggest smile.

The doctor had just left the room and Jason was yet again alone with Aria, only this time she was actually awake.

'**It has been a while since I've seen those beautiful eyes' ** Jason said while he sat down next to her on the bed. **'I am so sorry for letting all of this happen to you, I am sorry that Damian did this to you and that I couldn't protect you from him. I-'**

'**None of this was your fault, how were you supposed to know your dead twin brother was not dead? I am just glad everything turned out okay.' **Aria smiled. There was no need for Jason to feel guilty for what had happened. She was okay now and that was what mattered. **'How is Damian doing now anyway?' **Aria wondered.

'**Wren has been doing check-ups every day and he seems to think Damian is doing better, even though Damian has been acting really odd around him.' **Jason said.

Aria's eyes widen, Wren is still near Damian? He was the reason Damian could never let Ali go in the first place. **'Wren still works at Radley?' **

'**Yeah, he started working there around the time Damian checked in. It's funny when you think of it, Wren stopped working there when Damian went missing.' **

'**Jason that is no coincidence, Wren was the one who was helping Damian torture us as A. Damian told me.' **Aria slowly said.

Jason was confused **'What, why would he do that?' **Him and Wren had become quite close over the weeks since he spend so much time at Radley and the hospital where Wren both worked.

'**Jase' **Aria grabbed his hand **'Wren and Alison had a relationship before she even disappeared, but Ali had a pregnancy scare and Wren was going to leave her so she blackmailed him into staying with her. You know, her being a minor and stuff.' **

Jason furrowed his eyebrows **'What?' 'Yeah, that's why he started the A crap with Damian.' **

'**But how do you know all this?' **Jason was still in shock, his sister went through a pregnancy scare? With Wren?

'**Damian told me before he, you know, did this. He thought I deserved a real explanation for what he was going to do to me. But we need to get him behind bars asap and away from Damian.' **

And as funny as the universe works, somebody knocked on the door only to be revealed as doctor Wren Kingston himself. **'Hello Aria, I heard you woke up so I wanted to do a quick check up myself.' **

Aria kept quiet and as soon as Wren took a step near the girl Jason got up and had his fist meet Wren's face. She then slowly pushed the button for a nurse to come in and in less than 10 seconds a nurse came into the room.

'**Call the police, NOW!' **Jason told her as he held Wren in a tight grip. She nodded and run away without any questions.

'**It's all over now, we can finally breathe again' **Emily said. It's been two weeks since the police arrested Wren and he's been deported to England where he's supposed to be locked up for the rest of his life.

The girls had all returned to Rosewood a week ago and came by every day to keep Aria company at the hospital. Damian was still in Radley but Jason, Ali and Spencer visited him at least once a week to make him feel wanted and supported. Though what he did was wrong, everybody agreed that it was not Damian's fault but his parents'. Of course Wren was also a big factor in what happened to Damian since he took advantage of the poor guy.

'**I totally agree, I just still cannot believe that Wren was the one behind all of this.' **Spencer said. She had a hard time getting over this because she had a brief something with him but then again she had no idea that he had hooked up with Alison.

'**I am so sorry I never told you guys about this, I never thought he could be capable of things like this.' **Alison softly admitted, still feeling guilty for putting her friends in such positions. Hannah hugged her.

'**It's okay Ali, at least we finally ended this.' **Aria reassured her.

A nurse then came in **'Aria there is someone here to see you.' **She then stepped aside to reveal a face she never thought she'd see again, her ex Ezra Fitz.

'**Hello Aria.' **He spoke.

The girls looked at Aria. Aria took a deep breath **'Can you guys give us a minute?' **

'**Fine' **Hannah said and all the girls left, but not before giving Ezra stone cold glares.

'**What's up?' **Aria said after a long game of staring to break the tension.

'**I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay. And to apologize for everything I did.' **Ezra confessed.

'**I am not sure if I can, even though you were not A you still used me. You knew who I was, you knew you'd be my teacher and you knew this was illegal. And I really, really liked you. You took advantage of me.' **Aria looked down.

'**So did I, I still do. I was hoping you might give me another chance.' **Little did they know a very familiar face was listening.

'**Ezra I have a boyfriend now. I really liked you but I think I love him. I'm sorry but you should probably go now.' **Aria was now completely avoiding eye contact and she was getting slightly annoyed with Ezra. There was no way for her to get back with him, she didn't trust him and quite frankly, the guy gave her the creeps.

'**Aria I am begging you, I need you back in my life. I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am sorry but I can't change what I did and I know there is no way I can justify what I did but I know you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me.' **Ezra kept trying but Aria doesn't budge.

'**Ezra I really think it's time for you to go now.' **Ezra kept staring at her and started to lean in.

Aria tried to back up as much as possible without hurting herself **'Ezra? What are you doing?' **and just as Ezra was about to put his lips on Aria's someone grabbed him by his shirt. **'Oh no you don't.' **

'**Jason!' **Aria let out a sigh of relieve once she saw her boyfriend.

'**If you leave now I will not call the police for sexual harassment of a minor.' **Jason stated. He tried to hold in his urge to beat the crap out of him, but only because he didn't want to freak Aria out and have her be scared of him for the next God knows how long she would hold that against him.

'**Be back in a sec baby.' **Jason said before taking Ezra to shove him out of the hospital. **'Girls will you check on Aria please while I take out this trash?' **He said on his way out.

The girls rushed into Aria's hospital room to see what happened and 5 minutes later Jason was back. **'Are you okay baby?' **he asked when he kissed her forehead.

'**We are going to go now and give you two some privacy. We will see you later.' **Hannah said and pulled the rest of the girls with her to leave.

'**They are so weird' **Aria laughed. **'They are your friends aren't they?' **Jason joked.

Aria hit him in the shoulder. **'Ow, no need to get violent but seriously, are you okay?' 'I am, thank you for kicking him out without beating the crap out of him.' **Aria smiled softly.

'**Only for you Ari, so how are you doing today?' 'I am fine, and ready to go home. So can you please talk to a doctor and get me out of here? Please?' **Aria was over this hospital and wanted to be at home with her mother and brother. In her own room with where everything is comfortable and colourful.


End file.
